You and I go hard at each other
by MLES
Summary: People always wondered how they managed to stay together. Their relationship was dysfunctional and it was rough, but they loved each other and that was the glue to their relationship, right? A story about Beck and Jade based on Maroon 5's song "One more night".
1. Chapter 1

_**You and I go hard at each other, like we going to war  
**_

_**You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door**_

"We're just friends! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Beck screamed in frustration.

Jade was standing in front of him shoving a magazine in his face.

The headline bawled "Alyssa Vaughn and her mystery boyfriend" and underneath there's a picture of himself and a pretty brunette girl. The picture was taken outside of "Lotus Yoga" two days ago.

Alyssa was a girl in his Yoga class who happened to have a famous dad. They were talking to each other after class the other day and a paparazzi must have seen them and thought that there were a story there.

"It sure doesn't look like you are "just friends" here! Even the stupid photographer thought you were a fucking couple!" Jade was furious and she threw the magazine on the ground.

Beck sighed and closed his eyes. They've had this fight for 4 hours now and he was exhausted. It all started this morning when Tori showed Beck the picture of them in the magazine and for some stupid reason she showed it to Jade. Jade, of course, got crazy jealous and started screaming at Beck. She screamed at him during lunch, she screamed at him during class, she screamed at him in the hallway and now she was screaming at him on the parking lot.

Jade was just about to say something more when Beck's phone started ringing. Before he had time to answer it she grabbed if from him and when she saw that it was Alyssa who called she gave him a dark look.

"Why is she calling you?" She asked

"I don't know. If you give me the phone I can find out!" he said with an annoyed tone.

That was obviously not the right thing to say and Beck realized that a couple of seconds to late.

Jade threw his phone hard on the ground and you could hear the sound of the screen breaking. It was still ringing and even though Jade was mad she was still impressed of how strong the phone was.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Have you lost your mind?" Beck took a step towards Jade and grabbed her wrist.

Jade pushed Beck away and started to walk away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? Come back here and fix my phone!" Beck screamed after her.

Jade turned around and starred at him. Without a sound she walked to his phone and stomped on it. The phone stopped ringing at once and Jade gave Beck a smile.

"I fixed it" she said and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**So I guess it was rude of me to not write an Authors Note before the last chapter, my apologies.**

**This is my first Victorious fanfic and also my first fanfic in a while so it would be great if you would write your thoughts about it.**

**Here's the second chapter and I hope you will like reading it as much as I liked writing it. Since this chapter is short I might post another chapter tonight or tomorrow morning.**

**Peace out, MLES**

_**You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score**__**  
**__**You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more**_

"We really can't do this anymore" Beck said and looked Jade straight in the eyes.

They were sitting in his car that was parked outside of their school.

Ever since the phone accident they had kept their distance from each other. It was safe to say that they both needed to cool off before they talked to each other again. So here they were, two days later, in Beck's car.

Jade broke the eye contact and shook her head.

"Do what?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"Are you serious right now? What do you think I mean?" Beck was getting tired of Jade's vacant attitude. Sometimes he thought that she only had two gears "too fast" or "too slow".

Jade sighed and threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Enlighten me, please!" She screamed

Beck tightened his grip around the staring wheel and he could see his knuckles getting white.

"I mean this; all of it. You and I can't have a conversation without one screaming at the other person. For some fucking reason we can't go a day without tears, screams or fighting. I'm tired of it; I am so fucking tired of it."

Silence filled the car and Beck was waiting for Jade to say something. Little did he know that she was doing everything in her power not to cry.

Minutes of silence went by.

"Say something" Beck begged. He was scared that he had gone too far with his outburst. All he wanted was a reaction from her; just anything at all.

Jade took a deep breath and shook her head.

"You said it all didn't you? We apparently can't do this *she made a motion; pointing her finger at him and then at her* anymore"

She opened the car door and slammed it hard behind her.

He didn't know if he wanted to beg her to stay or yell "go to hell".

So he didn't say or do anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Yes so I was thinking about posting another chapter tomorrow morning, then I realized that I probably won't have time and that made me sad so I'm being rebellious and will post two chapters in one day!**

**I just want to let people know that I am well aware that the lyrics to "You don't know me" are not in the right order.**

**I hope you will enjoy reading in because I had fun writing it.**

**Peace Out,**

**MLES**

_**But baby there you go again, making me love you.**_

They didn't talk for weeks after that. A few days after their break up, Jade found a box of her things on her porch. Beck had packed everything that reminded him of her into the box and there were 3 years of memories stocked in there.

At first Jade started to unpack the box and tried to be as rational as possible. "This shirt doesn't fit", "I will probably not read that book again since Beck has written notes all over the pages with a black marker and it will be hard to read it".

But bit after bit she unpacked more than items of their past. She started to see the stories behind every word, every record and every photo. Stories she thought she had forgotten and stories she tried so hard to forget.

She decided to put everything back into the box and just throw it all away. Wearing nothing but a tank top and pajamas-shorts, she walked to the garbage bin. She opened the lid and stood there with the box in hand. "I am going to throw it away, RIGHT NOW" she told herself 43 times before she gave up and went back into the house again.

When she entered her bedroom she roughly tossed the box in the back of her wardrobe and closed the door with a slam. She turned around and saw that a picture had fallen to the floor. She bent down, picked up the photo and looked at it. It was a picture of her behind a piano and she was smiling. Her hair was light brown and she was wearing one of Beck's t-shirts.

A sudden sting of pain surfaced as she remembered the day that picture was taken.

**_Flashback_**

"_Play me something sweetheart" Beck said with his terrible version of a southern accent. _

_They were in an empty music room in school, which was their secret make-out spot and had been ever since they started dating 3 months earlier. _

"_Oh you can't handle my music SWEETHEART" Jade said with a flirtatious smile._

_Beck raised his eyebrows and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Every single part of Jade's body loved when he did that. _

"_If I asked you really.." his hands wandered all the way from her checks to her collarbone. "really.." his lips found hers and the kiss was long and intense. After a few moments Beck broke the kiss"…nicely?" he asked._

_It had taken him a few more kisses but he did get what he wanted; her to sing a song to him._

"_Fine! But you have to sit on the other side of the piano so you won't distracted me" Jade said and gently pushed Beck away from her. _

_She took a deep breath and started playing._

"_This is a song I started writing a couple of weeks ago, it's not nearly finished and I don't want you to say ANYTHING when I'm done, okay!?" she warned him._

_Beck smiled and nodded. He pretended to lock his mouth with an imaginary key. _

_**"You think you got me**_  
_**but you don't get me**_  
_**you think you want me**_  
_**but you don't know what you're getting into**_

_**You push me back**_  
_**I push you back**_  
_**Harder, harder**_  
_**You scream at me**_  
_**I scream at you**_  
_**Louder, louder**_

_**You look at me and there's just one thing that you see,**_  
_**So listen to me**_

_**I'm dangerous so I'm warning you.**_  
_**You don't know me."**_

_Jade stopped playing and she glanced at Beck. He was looking at her with a calm expression in his face. _

"_You really can't convince me that I don't know you Jade West." He said._

_That made Jade smile. She didn't smile that often but every time she did, it made Beck's body all warm inside. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture of her. _

"_BEEECK!" she screamed and tried to take the phone from him. _

_Beck laughed and ran away from her holding his phone just out of reach from her…_

**_End of flashback_**

Jade held the picture in her hand. She was torn between burning it or framing it. Since she was unable to choose, she put it in the box in the back of her wardrobe.

She hated herself for not hating him.


End file.
